Getting Over You
by laine likes you
Summary: SONG: Getting over someone is harder than you'd think... Just ask Lizzie. (finished)
1. Look At Him

"You sure you're ok, Lizzie?" My bestfriend, Miranda asked as we sat down at a table  
  
"Yah, of course! We broke up a long time ago." I lied through my teeth  
  
Miranda was always worried about Lizzie. But today was different. Today would have been her 4 year anniversay with Gordo. But, unfortunately, they broke up because of "trust issues" and were never able to reconcile.  
  
"So you're ok with Gordo going on date with Parker?" She asked, as she bit into her burger  
  
Little did Miranda know that Lizzie DIDN'T know Gordo was going on a date today... their 4 year anniversary.  
  
  
  
*i hear you're taking the town again*  
  
  
  
Lizzie broke eye contact with Miranda. She looked to the floor and was ready to cry.  
  
"Oh my God, Lizzie. You didn't know. I am so sorry! Let's just forget I said anything, ok?" Miranda suggested  
  
Lizzie gave her a weak smile and nodded. When she lifted her head up, she saw none other than her ex- boyfriend holding hand with Parker MacKenzie.  
  
He and Parker looked as if they were enjoying themselves, along with Larry and Veruca.  
  
"Probably on a double date." Lizzie said with no emotion in her voice, still staring at the heart breaking scene in front of her  
  
"What?" Miranda asked. She noticed Lizzie staring beyond her, so she turned her head and saw what Lizzie saw.  
  
"Looks like they're having fun, huh?" Lizzie asked in the same tone of voice  
  
  
  
*having a good time, with all your good time friends*  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, we can go if you want. You know, I'm really not that hungry." She suggested as she stood up  
  
"What do you think he's thinking right now?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Honestly, I don't know and I don't really want to know." She replied, sitting back down, "He hurt you... really bad and I don't really care what goes on in his life."  
  
"Well, look" she nodded to them, "he's laughing... he's probably not thinking of how much he hurt me."  
  
  
  
*i don't think that you think of me*  
  
  
  
"Look at him, Miranda." Miranda looked at him. "Look at how he looks at Parker. He used to look at me like that once."  
  
"Lizzie, you don't need Gordo to look at you like that. Other guys will. Other guys that are more sweeter, and cuter than Gordo ever could be." She explained  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
"Everyone tells me that... but where are those guys? It's been a year and I don't have anyone. And look at Gordo. Smiling and laughing with someone else. He's happy. And look at me... the complete opposite of him."  
*your on your own now and i'm alone and free*  
"Lizzie, Gordo is not worth your thoughts. He doesn't even deserve to breath the same air as you. He hurt you. Any guy who would hurt you the way he did doesn't even deserve an explanation. He cheated on you. Plain and simple."  
  
"I know." Was all Lizzie said  
  
Lizzie really wanted to get over him. But something was tugging at her heart. She wanted to know why? Truth be told... she never did let Gordo explain what happened. She just saw him, at a party, in bed with someone else.  
  
Just remembering that made Lizzie red with anger.  
  
"You're right, Mir. He's isn't worth anything."  
*i know that i should get on with my life  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, don't lie to me. You know you still care about him." Miranda said as she grabbed a fry  
  
"I do."  
  
"But why?" She asked before taking a drink  
  
"I don't know. When we first got together, I could picture me marrying him and the white picket fence, the house, the kids... you know, the whole nine yards. But now, everything has gone wrong. I mean, I still see those things, but his face isn't so visible as it was before."  
  
Miranda gave her a half smile.  
  
"Come on, Lizzie. Let's go home." She said as they both stood up to leave  
  
  
  
*but a life lived without you could never be right*  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
this story is far from over! the rest of the song will fill in as chapters. so when i finish the song, i finish the story!  
  
  
  
expose . i'll never get over you (getting over me) 


	2. Just Memories

"Thanks, Miranda... for everything" Lizzie said as she closed Miranda's car door  
  
"You're Welcome." Miranda, said smiling, before she headed to her house.  
  
Lizzie entered her own house, rather quickly, in fear of confrontation with her parents. She ran to her room and quickly changed into her pajamas.  
  
It was a beautiful night she thought as she looked out her window. It was much like the night of Prom, her junior year. The stars were shining and the moon was bright. She remembered everything that happened at Prom that year.  
  
"Lizzie, I-"  
  
"Gordo, what?" Lizzie asked  
  
"I love you." Gordo said for the first time  
  
  
  
*as long as the stars shine down from the heavens*  
  
  
  
She turned her head an fixed her view on a picture. A simple picture. It was when she was in her sophmore year of highschool. She remembered that day like it was yesterday...  
  
"When we all get our license's, we are definitely going to Spring River! My uncle has a cabin there." She remembered Miranda say  
  
And of course. About a month later, they all headed to the cabin.  
  
"Hey Miranda!" Lizzie called, "Take a picture of me and Gordo, please?"  
  
And she took it. Gordo had his arms wrapped around her waist and she stretched her arms, behind her, to wrap around his neck. And with the river as the backround, itt was by far one of the cutest pictures of the two. Or so Miranda said.  
  
  
  
*as long as the river runs through the seas*  
  
  
  
Just the two memories alone had her in tears. Gordo was the best thing that has ever happened to her. She had a bestfriend and boyfriend all in one. And now, she lost both.  
  
She reluctantly climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her body. She didn't fall asleep, because she couldn't. She hated Gordo for everything she had put her through this past year, but yet she loved him for being everything she could ever ask for.  
  
From the beginning, they were meant for each other. Everyone that knew them knew it and when it finally happened, they were jealous. Jealous because they wanted a relationship, much like theirs. But now, there's nothing to be jealous of.  
  
Now they can be jealous of Gordo and Parker. After all, they were the new "it" couple, Lizzie thought.  
  
  
  
*i'll never get over you, getting over me*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
almost done!!! please review! 


	3. Why?

The next morning, Lizzie woke up to the sun shining through her windows and the scent of freshly made chocolate chip pancakes, her favorite.  
  
She rolled over to her left side and saw that the clock read 11:02. Being satisfied with the amount of sleep she got, she rose from her bed and adjusted her ponytail.  
  
At that very moment, Lizzie heard a knock at her door, and in walked her mom.  
  
"Oh Lizzie! You're finally awake. I made your favorite pancakes." Jo said, as she sat next to Lizzie on her bed  
  
"Lizzie, are you ok? It looks as if you were crying." She added, taking a closer look at her daughters face  
  
"I'm fine, mom." Lizzie replied "Really, don't worry about me." She told her, as she plastered on a fake smile  
  
"Well, if you're sure... come downstairs and eat some breakfast, ok?" Jo said, getting up from her bed  
  
  
  
*i try to smile so the hurt won't show*  
  
  
  
When her mom exited her room, Lizzie just sat in her bed, re-living everything that happened one year ago. It was horrible because by the next day, everyone knew.  
  
They asked all the same questions and made the same comments... 'you're better of without him', 'are you ok?', 'what happened?', and of course, 'are you guys still together?'  
  
"Of course not!" Lizzie remembered saying to all who asked "It's his loss, anyways!" She said in all confidence  
  
Confidence. That is one thing she lacked that day. Sure she had a smile on her face and acted like nothing happened the previous night. But the truth was, that something DID happen that night. And that smile... it was a mask. Deep down inside, she wanted to yell and scream at anyone who was in her way.   
  
  
  
*tell everybody- i was glad to see you go*  
  
  
  
That night... the night when her whole world shattered to pieces, was a night she never wanted to remember. But she couldn't help but think of where their relationship went wrong. They rarely fought, they gave one another space, and they were always there for eachother. What happened?  
  
"Lizzie, this party is way outta control!" Miranda yelled over the blaring music  
  
"I know! Lemme just look for Gordo and then we can head out, ok?" Lizzie replied "Just wait out front." Miranda nodded  
  
Lizzie looked everywhere. The backyard, the kitchen, and the billiard room. Not knowing where else to look, she sauntered upstairs and looked in each room. The first 3 rooms, she found nothing. But the fourth room...  
  
"What the hell!?" She yelled at the scene in front of her  
  
"Lizzie?!" Gordo asked in dis-belief, as he began to re-button his shirt "I'm so sorry! I thought-"  
  
"No! Save it, Gordo! How could you? Do you even know who this slut is?!" She yelled back, looking at the girl  
  
No reply.  
  
"Screw you, David Gordon! WE ARE SO THROUGH!" She yelled again. before slamming the door  
  
Once the door was closed, the water works began. Seeing him in bed with his shirt off with another girl, that neither of them knew, just blew a fuse in her head. How could he? The only thing she could think of doing right now, was cry... and she was.  
  
  
  
*but the tears just won't go away*  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, what's wrong? Why are your crying?" Miranda asked, as she saw her friend run out of the house  
  
"Gordo- bed- someone else..." She replied through sobs  
  
"Oh my God... Lizzie. Are you ok?" She asked, trying to comfort her best friend  
  
"No! Can we just find a ride home? I can't stand to be here."  
  
"Yah, sure. I'll call my mom or something." She replied, taking out her cell phone and walking to a tree no more than 5 feet away  
  
"Lizzie!" A familiar voice said from behind her  
  
"Stay away from me, ok?! I don't wanna talk to you!" She stood up  
  
"Please." He begged  
  
"No, Gordo! You just stay away. Do you think I will actually forgive you?! Even if you had the most believable excuse, I wouldn't forgive you! And even if I did, do you think I could live being with you when I saw what I saw upstairs?!" She yelled  
  
  
  
*no meaner smile on me*  
  
  
  
Lizzie couldn't live with herself. Ever since that horrific night, her life has went downhill, or so she thought. She thought nothing could ever lift her spirits. She prayed to God every night that He could take away the hurt she felt.  
  
Without much thought, Lizzie got out of bed and retreated downstairs for some breakfast. She sat down at the table and ate her breakfast silently. Even when Matt made a sarcastic remark, she didn't fight back. She couldn't. She was hurting and she knew that she would be hurting for a while.  
  
  
  
*looks like it's here to stay*  
  
  
  
When Lizzie consumed her breakfast, she went back upstairs and took a long hot shower. Something about hot showers soothed her. After she finished, she put on her robed, walked into her room, and just sat on the bed, thinking.  
  
She sighed, "I need someone in my life."  
  
It was true. She did need someone in her life. She needed someone she could depend on. Someone who was going to be there for her. Sure, she had Miranda. But she needed someone other than her. What Lizzie needed and wanted was a boyfriend.  
  
  
  
*i know that i oughta find someone new*  
  
  
  
Lizzie did want a boyfriend. But what she wanted more was to have Gordo back. No one understood her. Everyone thought she was crazy for wanting to forgive Gordo. I mean, it was Gordo! Everyone knew that he was the good one of the three of them. But when they found out what happened, they all turned against him and befriended Lizzie... even Kate!  
  
I guess one event can change the lives of some people.  
  
"Why did I have to catch you in bed with that girl? Life would have been so much better if I was with you right now... I miss you" She said as she picked up the picture of them at the river  
  
  
  
*but all i find is myself always thinking of you*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
ok, this wasn't my best chapter. i'm sorry for giving you this horrible chapter, but the second verse of this song is hard to write about.  
  
oh! and there is ONE more chapter left. 


	4. Loving Hugs

Later that day, Lizzie picked up the phone and asked Miranda to spend the night.  
  
"Sure! I'll be there in fifteen." She agreed, "Then we can BOTH go to Senior Ditch Day for the Beach Day together... yah?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. See you then... bye." Lizzie replied  
  
"Later." Miranda said, as they hung up  
  
Hours passed and Lizzie and Miranda were sitting on Lizzie's bedroom floor talking, aimlessly, about anything and everything.  
  
"So, Lizzie... truth or dare?" Miranda asked, as she grabbed some popcorn  
  
"What? We haven't played truth or Dare since we were 14." Lizzie replied, as she threw popcorn at Miranda  
  
"Hey!" Miranda exclaimed "Come on! It'll be fun to re-live childhood memories... so, truth or dare?!" She urged  
  
Lizzie finally gave in and said, "Ugh, fine! Truth."  
  
"Ok..." Miranda paused "Why do you still like Gordo?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Lizzie?" Miranda asked "Why?"  
  
"I just do." She said plainly  
  
  
  
  
*no matter what i do*  
  
  
  
  
After a fun-filled night of chatting, eating, and watching movies, both fell asleep at the same time... 1:15. Well, not really both of them.  
  
Lizzie still lay awake at 2:30 in the morning.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' she thought  
  
She sat up in her bed, trying to think of what she could have possibly done to make Gordo do such a thing. It just wasn't like him. She needed to know the facts.   
  
She was beating herself up not knowing anything. She just needed to know what really happened in the room... or if anything DID happen. And there was only one person to ask.  
  
Gordo.  
  
"As much as I don't want to and as much as it's gonna hurt... I'm gonna have to talk to Gordo to know what happened." Lizzie whispered to herself  
  
  
  
  
*each night's a lifetime to live through*  
  
  
  
  
1:00 pm, the next day. The sun was shining, the beach was reserved for the Hillridge High's class of 2006. And Lizzie should be happy.... so why isn't she?  
  
"Lizzie? What's up! You haven't hit the water yet and we've been here for an hour!" Miranda exclaimed, sitting next to her  
  
"I know. I just have a lot on my mind." Lizzie replied  
  
"Haven't talked to him yet, huh?" Miranda said matter-of-factly  
  
"Huh? What? How did- how did you know?"  
  
"Lizzie, you've know for, like, 16 years. You should know I'm a VERY light sleeper. I heard you whispering last night." She explained  
  
"Oh. Well to answer your last question... no I haven't."  
  
"Well?..."  
  
"Well, what?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Go!!" Miranda said in a loud, but urging voice  
  
"I don't think I'm gonna do it anymore." Lizzie explained  
  
"What are you talking about? Wouldn't you rather know and live you life normally then to not know and bring down everyone around you?"  
  
Lizzie sat thinking, "Well, you have a point." She said  
  
"Of course I do... now go!" Miranda said, slightly pushing her  
  
  
  
  
*i can't go on like this*  
  
  
  
  
"Uh, Gordo? Can I talk to you?" Lizzie asked, tapping him on the shoulder  
  
"Sure!" He said, still facing the other way, "About..." He turned to face the person, "Oh."  
  
"Yah." Was all Lizzie said  
  
"Ok."  
  
They both walked out of the sand to a bench that faced to beach.  
  
"So... you wanted to talk?" Gordo began  
  
"What happened that night?" Lizzie asked, cutting to the chase  
  
Gordo sighed, "I knew you would asked sooner or later... honestly, I don't know. We were happy, we were in love-"  
  
"And you ruined it." Lizzie said, interrupting him  
  
"Yah I did. It was a mistake. Kissing her was a mistake. Being in that room with her was a mistake. That is one of the very few things I want to take back, if could. I hurt you, Lizzie. I hurt myself. Letting go of you -of our relationship- was one of the worst things I could have ever done." Gordo said, as he buried his face in his hands  
  
"Then why didn't you ever try to come back?" Lizzie replied, Gordo just looked at her  
  
"Look Gordo, you were my bestfriend. Then you were my boyfriend. Then I lost both. I would have rather had you as a friend then nothing at all. Why didn't you come talk to me and straighten things out between us?"  
  
"We're talking now. Is it to late for us to try to rekindle our friendship?" He asked  
  
"No." She said, "I know this is kinda soon, but we've got our whole entire future to work things out, so... friends?" She asked  
  
"Yah. Friends." He said as he extended his hand for her to shake  
  
Lizzie looked at him funny.  
  
"Uh, Gordo? Friends don't shake hands, they hug... don't you remember?" She asked, as she engulfed him into a hug  
  
  
  
  
*i need your touch*  
  
  
  
  
7 years later.  
  
"I Do." Gordo said  
  
"And, do you, take this man, to be your husband. In sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked Gordo's soon-to-be-wife  
  
"I do." She said happily  
  
"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may, now, kiss the bride."  
  
They kissed.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. David Gordon!" The priest exclaimed  
  
The chapel was full of applause, as the two newlyweds made their way down the aisle. Smiles and tears were plastered on everyone's face.  
  
Outside of the chapel was an even bigger commotion. Everyone wanted to congratulate the, now married couple... especially one person.  
  
"Hey Gordo! Congrats!" She exclaimed  
  
"Thanks Lizzie." He replied gratefully  
  
"So you and Parker? Who woulda thought?" She asked, playfully  
  
"I sure didn't... but I'm glad it did." He smiled  
  
"Yah, me too." She smiled, "Honestly, I never saw you happier then you are now." She admitted  
  
"Really? Not even when..." He began  
  
"Yah. Not even when we were together." She finished for him "I'm really happy for you. I couldn't see anyone more perfect for you then Parker."  
  
"Thanks, Lizzie. That really means a lot." He replied, "So when are you having YOUR wedding?"  
  
Lizzie laughed, "Not anytime soon. But I do know that I want my two best friends to be a part of it... one being the maid-of-honor and the other being the bestman."  
  
"Who?" He asked  
  
"You and Miranda!" She exclaimed, in a 'duh!' tone  
  
"Me? bestman?" He asked in dis-belief as she nodded "Lizzie, I don't know. I mean with everything I've done to you..."  
  
"Gordo, that was 7 years ago! We already talked about it and-"  
  
"Lizzie! Come on lets go to the reception now!" A distant voice called  
  
"I'll be right there.. give me a minute!" She yelled back. she turned back to Gordo, "Look, if you don't want to be bestman, I still want you to go, ok?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Friends?" She asked as she extended her hand for him to shake  
  
"Lizzie, someone very wise once told me that friends don't shake hands... they hug." He said as he pulled her into a hug  
  
  
  
  
*you're the only one i'll ever love*  
  
  
  
  
  
the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
i know, i know... bad ending chapter! sorry guys! it was a lot better when i thought of it in my head! i wanted it to be more romantic and heartfelt, but i don't think it turned out that way... I'M SORRY!!!!! review anyways, yah? 


	5. Authors Note

I know some of you guys were disappointed with Gordo not marrying Lizzie, but I wanted it to be different. I mean, don't get me wrong... I am one of the biggest L/G fans, but I don't know... this didn't seem like an L/G fic to me. Well at least not romantically. Anywayz, I was thinking of doing a little fic about Lizzie's wedding and, more importantly, about WHO she is going to marry. Should I?  
  
Send feedback.  
  
Oh, by the way, if I do decide to write the story, Miranda will definitely be in it... she's my favorite Lizzie McG character.  
  
::LAiNE 


End file.
